Hannibal Roy Bean
Brought to life by Heylin magic centuries ago, Hannibal Roy Bean is one of the secondary antagonists of the Xiaolin Showdown series (specifically season 3) and can easily be considered one of the most powerful forces of evil in Xiaolin Showdown. After Wuya's defeat 1500 years ago, Hannibal had his chance to turn Chase Young to the dark side; however, after this, Chase betrayed him and locked him up within the Ying Yang World. Role in the Show Season Three Hannibal's story begins after Wuya's defeat. He saw a chance to turn Chase Young to the Heylin side, and succeeded by saying that Chase's place in history would be stolen from him by Master Monk Guan. Soon after Chase joined Hannibal, he betrayed him and locked him in the Ying-Yang World where he remained for 1500 years. However, he tricked Omi into letting him out by transforms into another Jack Spicer, who he had tried and failed to convince to set him free earlier. He was discovered, and the monks attacked him, but they were no match for his deceptive tactics. After the battle, he transforms into another Clay to leave the Ying Yang World. When he arrived at the Xiaolin Temple, Chase Young attacked him, but Hannibal was too quick and escaped. Bean was let loose upon the world once again! Throughout the third season, Hannibal proved himself to be a most worthy foe, often defeating and using the monks and villains alike to achieve his goals. Also, throughout the series, he seems to display something of a partnership or friendship with Wuya, often teaming up with her to collect Shen Gong Wu. She seems to be the only villain he displays any kind of respect for. An example being after their plan to destroy Chase Young failed, the two parted ways with no back stabbing. Hannibal is seen amongst the other villains in the series' end. Personality Unlike Wuya and Chase, Hannibal is not particularly concerned with appearance or style. He is very rude and simple in his ways, yet this only seems to elevate his evil. A word synonymous with Hannibal is "manipulative." He manipulates events, people and even magical artifacts to suit his needs. Cruel and cunning in equal measures, he will use villain and hero alike if he sees fit. Though he does not often engage in physical combat with the dragons he considers fighting them amusing and a "Workout". In "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean," he battles the Dragons after being freed from his cell and dominated the fight using the Moby Morpher to confuse them. Powers and abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Hannibal was superhumanly strong capable to pass through steel and glass, as well as rocks. While using the Moby Morpher to increase his size, he was able to lift a giant rock several time his size. and throw it away with ease. Enhanced Jump: Despite being legless, he was capable of jump incredible distances and land safe. Superhuman Speed: He was capable of moving and spinning to high speeds which a human could never achieve. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of his body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Superhuman Agility: Hannibal's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to superhuman levels. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes were enhanced in a similar manner. Deflection: He was able to deflect three elemental attacks by the Dragons with his bare hands. Abilitites Master Martial Artist: He has proved himself a powerful fighter several times over the series, capable of going toe-to-toe with Chase Young using only the Moby Morpher to change his size. Manipulating Skills: Although also famous for his magic, strength, wits, and fighting experience, his most terrifying power is his manipulative skills. Pride, jealousy, loneliness, and urges, he will pry on any weak spot he can find and keep pounding until it has become a festering wound filled with his infective whispers. This makes him not only a powerful fighter, but a much more terrifying enemy. This is best seen in the episode "The Dream Stalker", in which he uses the Shadow of Fear, Moby Morpher and Sapphire Dragon to create a monster of Raimundo's worst fears whenever he slept. Equipment Weapons Shen Gong Wu: His signature Shen Gong Wu was the Moby Morpher, which he always uses to increase his size in any combat or fooling his enemies by taking the form of a friend. Transportation Ying-Ying: He always used his bird Ying-Ying for transportation. Relationships Chase Young One of Hannibal's most notable achievements is turning Chase Young to the Heylin side. the two first shared a student/master relationship; However, after Chase betrayed him, Hannibal serves as Chase's biggest rival on the Heylin side to date, and there is now a massive amount of hatred between the two. It is unknown how, or if the two settled their differences before they attacked the Xiaolin Temple at the end of the show. Wuya Unlike most of Hannibal's relationships, Wuya and he seem to share a sense of respect for each other, or have some sort of friendship between them. The two often work quite well together, mostly to get Shen Gong Wu, and to attempt to destroy Chase Young-- of whom they both share a common hatred. Wuya is the only villain that Hannibal has not betrayed. External links * Official Site for Xiaolin Showdown * Official Site for Xiaolin Showdown TCG * Xiaolin Showdown at TV.com Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Characters Category:Heylin Side